INNOCENT LIFE
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! seorang Luhan yang pintar, kaya, cantik, bahkan sempurna menjadi hacur seketika karena kehidupan yang dijalaninya.apa yang terjadi dikehidupan luhan? main pair HunHan, slight KrisHan, ChanHan, KaiHan. it's YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

-Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

-Kim Yesung

-Kim Ryewook

Summary : seorang luhan yang polos jenius cantik popular bahkan sempurna menjadi hancur dalam sekejab dan luhan hidup dalam jalan yang hitam.

a/n : aku author newbie disini tapi mau nyoba nulis aja, yuk dibaca :D

IT'S YAOI

BOYS LOVE

IF YOU DON'T LIKE

JUST DON'T READ AND LEAVE THIS STORY

NO BASH

AND NO PLAGIAT

NO SR

**#LUHAN POV**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang aku tunggu-tunggu, kalian tau sangking aku menunggunya bahkan dari semalam saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa mataku ini tak kunjung terpejam padahal sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba memejamkannya bahkan yang anehnya lagi rasa kantukku juga tidak kunjung datang. Aku terus saja terjaga sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang. Aneh bukan? Memang iya. Pasti kalian bertanya sepenting apa hari ini sampai aku seperti ini. Biar aku jelaskan, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah menengah atas setelah sebulan lebih aku libur dan menunggu pengumuman hasil kelulusan.

"luhan mau sampai kapan kau bersolek didepan cerminmu eoh?" suara eommaku

"ah iya eomma, sebentar lagi saja" balasku dengan suara teriakan yang tak kalah keras dari suara teriakan eommaku.

"ingatlah chagi ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah dan ini hari ada upacara penerimaan murid baru, tentu kau takkan diperbolehkan masuk kalau kau terlambat chagiya" teriak eommaku lagi

"ne eomma chamkaman for a few minute again" jawabku sok inggris.

Ah aku rasa aku sudah tak perduli lagi mengenai pakaianku. Segeralah aku memakai pakaian SMP-ku yang seadanya saja. Yang ada didepan mataku saja.

Ah sial sekali aku dihari ini. Bayangkan saja dihari pertamaku bersekolah aku malah lupa menaruh pakaian kemeja putihku dan jadilah hari ini aku memakai baju kotak-kotak SMP-ku. Ah anehnya aku, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah dan hari ini adalah hari yang kunanti-nanti lebih parahnya hari ini adalah upacara peresmian penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru namun sialnya aku malah kehilangan baju kemeja putih SMP-ku dan lagi aku malah memakai baju kota-kotak hari ini?

AIGO! EOTTOKAE?

Akan aku pastikan hari ini aku akan menjadi alien ditengah-tengah manusia normal. Bagaimana tidak? Semua siswa dan siswi disekolah nanti pasti memakai kemeja putih SMP mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku? Aku malah memakai baju kotak-kotak yang jelas-jelas pasti berbeda dari mereka semua. Mereka memakai putih dan sedangkan aku memakai kotak-kotak. Ah sudahlah aku tak mau memusingkannya lagi.

Masa bodoh dengan pandangan orang-orang disana nanti. Bahkan jika nanti aku akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sunbae-sunbae osis aku akan terima.

Kulihat lagi sudah cukup. Sekarang kita lihat isi tasku

Kotak pensil – CHECKED

Notebook - CHECKED

Tissue – CHECKED

Handphone + charger - CHECKED

Ok tinggal bekal makan siang dan air minum. Itu pasti sudah disiapkan dibawah oleh eomma. Ah aku memang anak eomma. Tak apa aku justru senang dibilang anak eomma.

"chagi" teriak eommaku lagi

"euum" hanya gumaman kencang untuk menyahuti teriakan pertama eommaku

"luhan" kali ini appaku yang berteriak memanggilku

"hmm" hanya gumaman kencang juga untuk menyahuti teriakan pertama appaku

"XI LUHAAAN HARUS BERAPA KALI EOMMA MEMANGGILMU AGAR KAU TURUN DAN BERHENTI BERCERMIN" teriakan eommaku yang kedua dan semakin kencang

"ne eomma, aku langsung turun" kali ini bukan gumaman lagi tapi aku langsung menutup resleting tasku dan memakai tas punggung kesukaanku. Taspundung berwarna coklat dengan kult asli yang entah berapa harganya. Waktu itu aku hanya merengek pada appa untuk dibelikan. Awalnya eomma tak mengizinkan appa untuk membelikan kepadaku. Eomma bilang appa tak boleh terlalu memanjakan aku dengan memberikan seluruh yang aku minta. Walaupun aku anak tunggal tapi aku tak sepenuhnya dimanja, asal kalian tau saja untuk mendapatkan tas ini saja aku harus menebusnya dengan dapat masuk seleksi SMA-ku sekarang ini. SMA-ku memang menjadi tiga SMA terfaforit dikorea. Makanya tak semudah menyentikkan jari tangan untuk dapat lolos seleksi masuknya.

Setelah semuanya siap aku memakai kaus kakiku dan turun kebawah.

CLEEK

"eomma mau apa didepan pintu kamarku?" tanyaku polos saat melihat aku membuka pintu kamar ada eomma yang sudah membawa spatula ditangan kanannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"tadinya eommamau mendobrak pintu ini karena kau tak kunjung keluar" jelas eomma

"omo! Eomma, aku lama itu karena aku mencari kemeja putih SMP-ku yang tidak ada dilemari makanya aku lama mencari kemeja itu eomma" jelasku kepada eomma saat kita berdua sama-sama sedang menuruni tangga untuk menuju meja makan dibawah.

Lalu sebuah jitakan diahdiahkan oleh eommaku dikepala indahku

"akh appo eomma kenapa memukulku" tanyaku dengan suara sendu mengisyaratkan kesakitan dan mengelus kepalaku.

"kemeja putihmu itu sudah eomma buang, apa kau lupa kalau kemeja putihmu itu sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol bermacam warna dan tanda tangan teman-temanmu, sampai-sampai tak terlihat lagi kalau kemeja itu berwaarna putih, sudah berganti warna menajdi ABSTRAK!" teriak eomma sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenernya tak gatal ini

Dimeja makan sudah ada yang mulia appa duduk manis. Dia duduk dibangku central. Aku dan eomma disampingnya dan berhadapan.

"hey look, who's have a new day as a student of high school?" ledek appaku yang diarahkan kepadaku pasti.

Oh iya appaku adalah seorang wirausahawan, dia pemilik perusahaan kim corp. dia dalah kim yesung. Dia dan eommaku membiasakan aku memakai bahasa inggris untuk berkomunikasi namun tak berhasil. Tetap saja pembicaraan kita dibumbui bahasa asli kita. Dan eommaku dia adalah kim ryewook dia adalah seorang akuntan dengan gelas sarjana ekonomi untuk sekolah S1-nya, dan juga master manajemen akuntansi untuk sekolah S2 dan S3nya. Begitupun dengan appaku, gelar appa dan eomma sama bahkan saat sekolah mereka juga bersama. Sejak SMP sampai selesai sekolah S3 mereka selalu bersama. Satu sekolah, satu jurusan, satu kelas pula. Lucu bukan?

Kau percaya kata "kebetulan"?

Appa bilang dia dan eomma adalah contoh cinta berlandaskan "kebetulan"

Dan apa kau percaya cinta datang karena intensitas waktu bertemu?

Eomma bilang dia dan appa adalah contoh hubungan cinta yang hadir karena intensitas waktu mereka berdua.

Dan apa kau percaya jodoh?

Appa bilang dia dan eomma memang sudah dilahirkan untuk berjodoh. Eomma juga bilang bahwa dia dan appa memang sudah dilahirkan untuk berjodoh.

Sekarang kalian percaya?

Aku sangat percaya, karena contohnya saja aku menemukannya.

Namun sayang nasibku tak sebagus eomma dan appa dalam hal cinta. Aku bahkan belum pernah benar-benar dekat dengan seorang namja. Sampai saat ini saja aku tetap masih sendiri. Semoga saja aku bertemu jodohku dengan cara yang indah.

"haha look your face getting red, are you shy chagi?" goda eommaku lagi dan tentunya untukku

"stop mom dad, please" mohonku sambil menahan semburat merah muda dikedua pipi putihku. Pasti aku terlihat memalukan sekarang ini.

Inilah aku dan kehangatan keluargaku.

"mom dad please" melasku dengan suara yang agak sedikit malas, malas dengan tertawaan mereka.

"ok that's enough it's your time to go to office and pick him up to his school" sergah eommaku lagi seraya menghentikan tertawaannya dan memberikan appaku air putih dan membuat appa menghentikan acara tertawanya.

"ok ok i have an appointement today and after that we have meeting with all staff, isn't right yeobo?" Tanya appaku kepada eommaku seraya mengambil tablet yang diberikan eommaku kepada appa. Tablet itu berisikan jadwal appaku selama berhari-hari kedepan diperusahaan. Mulai dari meeting dengan client, meeting dengan relasi, meeting dengan staff juga ditulis.

"enough see that schedule, I'll be late dad, please" jawabku setelah menghabiskan susu dan sarapanku. Lalu segera bangkit dari kursiku

"ah ne, ok yeobo I go first and I hope you'll in the office at 10a.m" seru appaku sambil mecium kening eommaku dan segera bangkit. Eomma memberikan jas appa dan hanya menjawab ucapan appa dengan senyuman.

"luhan" panggil eommaku

Aku berbalik badan kearah eommaku yang berdiri dengan kotak bekal ditangan kanannya dan tempat minum ditangan kirinya. "are you forget something?" seru eomma seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas kepala.

Aku berbalik dan kembali berlari kecil kearah eommaku lalu mengambil kotak bekal dan tempat minum itu "gomawo mom, loving you so much" aku mencium pipi eommaku sekilas dan kembali berlari kegarasi Diana appa sudah menyalakan mobilnya.

Aku memasuki mobil dibagian depan disamping tempat kemudi. Yang mengemudikan mobilnya tentu saja appaku. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa eommaku tak ikut? Itu karena eomma memang selalu jalan belakangan diantara appa dan aku. Appa selalu berangkat pagi ssambil mengantarkan aku kesekolah lalu dia langsung melesat menuju kantornya. Jika ditanya mengapa appa jalan pagi sedangkan eommaku jalan siang? Padahal mereka satu kantor?

Jawabannya karena eommaku selalu bersih-bersih rumah dahulu setelah rapih dan bersih barulah eomma jalan kekantor dengan diantar supir rumah dirumahku. Eommaku biasa jalan kekantor jam Sembilan pagi. Sedangkan aku dan appa jam tujuh karena disini bel sekolah berbunyi jam delapan. Dari rumahku kesekolah tak terlalu memakan waktu. Kalau tidak macet paling hanya tiga puluh menit perjalanan tapi memang disini tak pernah macet juga sih hehe.

Setelah mengantarkanku appa akan langsung berangkat kekantor. Jarak dari sekolahku kekantor appa tak terlalu jauh paling hanya lima belas menit perjalanan.

Eommaku setiap pagi jalan kekantor menggunakan mobil juga tapi dia tidak menyetir seorang diri. Appaku memperkerjakan seorang supir pribadi untuk keluarga kim. Mengapa?

Padahal eommaku bisa mengendarai mobil. Lalu sebenernya apa fungsinya supir?

Jadi begini saat pagi eomma akan berjalan tepat pukul Sembilan pagi kekantor dengan supirku. Oh iya panggil saja chen. Nama supirku kim jongdae tapi aku biasa memanggilnya chen chen. Aku dekaaat sekali dengan chen. Nah kembali keeommaku. Chen dan eomma biasanya akan sampai dikantor sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Karena mereka berjalan agak siang jadi lalu lintas juga sudah lumayan padat itu membuat eomma dan chen memerlukan waktu sejam untuk sampai kekantor.

Nah setelah chen mengantarkan eommaku kekantor dia tak langsung pulang maupun menunggu eomma dikantor. Melainkan dia kesekolahku, dia menungguku sampai aku pulang sekolah dan barulah dia pulang bersamaku. Lalu eommaku?

Tentu saja dengan appaku. Mereka sekantor jadi setelah dikantor mereka akan selalu melakukan aktifitasnya bersama. Eommaku adalah direktur bagian akuntansi diperusahaan appa dan merangkap menjadi sekretaris appa selaku direktur utama dikantornya sendiri.

Kembali kekeadaan sekarang. Appa sedang menunggu pagar rumahku dibuka untuk langsung melesatkan mobilnya keluar. Setelah diluar aku dan appa sama-sama membuka kaca mobil disamping kita. Eomma berdiri didepan pagar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah aku dan appa.

"pai pai yeobo, love you" appa ke eomma

Eomma hanya tersenyum tak berniat membalas ucapan appa barusan.

Aku sudah mengatakan 'love you' tadi didalam rumah jadi tak perlu lagi mengucapnya lagi.

Appa dan aku selalu meucapkan kata itu kepada eomma setiap paginya saat kita hendak keluar rumah. Entah kemana pun.

.

.

Dimobil aku hanya terdiam. Hanya mengutak-atik handphoneku. Dan appa hanya sibuk dengan acara menyetirnya.

"hey this is your first day in senior high school, right?" appaku membuka pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya sedikitpun dari tatapannya kedepan. Dia tetap serius berkendara. Dia memang serius sekali saat menyetir. Dia tak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah.

"ne appa" sergahku dengan muka seceria mungkin. Benar-benar memunculkan keceriaan

"hey hey hey you look really happy with this situation" sergah appa menggodaku lagi. Sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"of course I'm really happy, you know I wait this moment for a month" jawabku lagi sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kearah appa dan menyunggingkan senyuman lima jariku padanya.

"you know what? I know what you feel now, karena appa pernah menjadi murid SMA like you now" jawab appaku sambil mecubit pipiku

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab. Tak berniat menjawab malah.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Luhan. Marga keluargaku Kim. Pasti kalian bisa menebak nama lengkapku bukan? Ya aku terlahir dengan nama Kim Luhan.

Aku biasa dipanggil luhan oleh teman-teman SMP-ku. Nah kau pasti bertanya dimana SMP-ku. Aku bersekolah diSM junior school. Itu adalah salah satu dari tiga sekolah ternama diSEOUL. Hanya anak-anak yang memiliki IQ yang diatas rat-rat yang dapat masuk sekolah SMP-ku itu. Untung saja orang tuaku menuruni IQ tinggi padaku sehingga menyelesaikan soal test untuk seleksi masuk dulu hanya semudah menjetikkan jari saja bagiku.

Dari semenjak aku dielemtary school aku sudah dipersiapkan untuk masa depanku yang bagus. Dibidang pendidikan contohnya. Aku diikuti berbagai macam les. Mulai dari les private matematika, bahasa inggris, bahasa mandarin dan tak lupa juga akuntansi dan manajemen. Ah oke aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku mulai les manajemen hanya dari aku masuk SMP.

Kalian tau apa alasan appa dan eommaku memberikanku segudang les?

Matematika tentu saja itu penting, dinegara bagian manapun pelajaran matematika selalu ada dan selalu diujikan disegala macam ujian tentunya.

Untuk bahasa inggris karena itu juga penting. Asal kalian tau saja semenjak aku lahir eomma dan appaku sudah membiasakan berkomunikasi denganku menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kata eomma dia tak ingin pelajaran bahasa inggris yang dia dapatkan saat menuntut ilmu dulu menjadi sia-sia dan tak berguna atau lebih tepatnya tak terpakai. Kalau kata appa dia bilang karena bahasa inggris adalah bahasa yang mendunia, lagipula tak sulit juga jadi apa salahnya mengajarkan bahkan menerapkan saja sekalian dikehidupan aslinya toh memang ilmu itu dipelajari utnuk diterapkan bukan? Dan lebih parahnya lagi aku sudah mulai bahasa inggris saat umurku barumenginjak tiga tahun. Terlalu dini bukan? Mungkin bagimu iya tapi tidak bagi kedua orang tuaku, baginya umur segitu sudah cukup untuk diberikan pelajaran multi languages.

Untuk bahasa mandarin, katanya eomma dan appa karena bahasa mandarin sudah mulai mendunia jadi apa salahnya mempelajarinya. Toh ilmu takkan habis dimakan jaman.

Untuk akuntansi dan manajemen itu semua tetuju pada masa depan perusahaan yang appa dan eomma kelola sekarang. Tentu saja aku sebagai anak tunggal harus dapat meneruskan perusahaan itu karena memang hanya aku yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggalnya kecuali bila suatu hari nanti eomma dan appa memberikanku saeng lagi. Walau begitupun aku tetap harus menguasai keduanya juga.

Tak terasa sudah sampai dilampu merah terakhir perjalanan aku dengan appaku ini. Lihatlah hanya tinggal belok kanan lalu sampailah aku diSchool Of Performing Art high school.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Innocent Life**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : **

**Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**Other cast :**

**Kim Yesung**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Jo Young Min**

**Jo Kwang Min**

**Daehyun**

**Zelo**

**Min Woo**

**Chang Min**

**Summary : seorang luhan yang polos jenius cantik popular bahkan sempurna menjadi hancur**

**dalam sekejab dan luhan hidup dalam jalan yang hitam.**

**A/N : kisah ini murni dari otak author sekaligus pengalaman pribadi author, kisah ini nyata tapi bukan kisah author tapi kisah orang lain yang bener-bener sama kaya gini tapi disesuai dengan kehidupan dikorea sana aja. No bash ok. Aku justru salut sama orang yang ada dikisah ini (as luhan). Fighting girl, I believe you are born to be strong.**

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

**And it's the chapter 2**

Gedung bercat putih berlantai tiga dengan lapangan yang luas sekali. Keren sekali bukan tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan masa-masa remajaku sebagai murid senior high school.

Appaku berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, sebenarnya appa mau mengantarku sampai masuk kehalaman sekolah namun aku melarangnya. Lihatlah didalam lapangan sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi sedang berbaris dengan rapi. Aku rasa aku melewatkan upacara peresmian murid baru. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setauku tadi jalanan tak begitu padat dan tidak macet sekalipun. Aku cek lagi jam digital yang ada dimobil dan jam dijam tanganku. Sekarang menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Apa aku telat?

Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana tidak bel sekolah tanda pelajaran dimulai saja baru akan berbunyi tapat pukul delapan yaitu baru lima belas menit lagi.

Ah aigo! Aku lupa jam delapan itu bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi sedangkan bila ada upacara bel akan berbunyi jam tujuh tepat. Sedangkan tadi jam tujuh dia baru saja jalan dari rumah dengan appanya.

Bagaimana aku bisa bilang diriku tak telat?

Ah aigo! Eotoke?

Appa memalingkan wajahnya kearahku karena aneh melihatku tak kunjung turun dari mobil namun malah diam sambil terus melihat jam dimobil dan berganti melihat jam ditangan lalu mulai mengeluarkan handhphoneku melihat jam yang tertera dihandphone.

"why you just stuck in here?" segah appa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

Aku menatap appa lama lalu memasang muka sedihku. Bagimana aku tidak sedih? Sudah jelas peraturan sekolah ini menuliskan apabila siswa ataupun siswi terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit maka dia takkan diizinkan masuk kearea sekolah dan dipersilahkan untuk pulang, besok harinya kalau siswa/siswi tak terlambat masuk sekolah barulah dia diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran seperyi biasa.

Dan sialnya aku. Aku telat dihari pertamaku bersekolah. Bagaiman bisa aku melupakan jam masuk sekolah dihari pertamaku bersekolah.

"hey wae chagiya?" sergah appaku lagi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Dengan nada rendah dan muka semelas mungkin aku menjawab "appa aku lupa kalau bel berbunyi jam tujuh apabila ada upacara, aku telat dan aku pasti takkan diperbolehkan masuk appa" jawabku dengan nada lemas.

"ah arraseo, chankaman chagi. Wait in here for a minute" sergah appaku lalu dia langsung membuka sitbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil tanpa mematikan mesinnya terlebih dahulu.

Apa yang akan appa lakukan?

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari dalam mobil saja.

Appa mulai menghampiri security penjaga sekolah sepertinya. Lalu appa berbincang cukup lama. Sepertinya berdebat kecil dengan security itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat appa yang terus menggerakkan mulutnya sedangkan security hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya sambil menatap appa secara seksama. Lalu appa mulai tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah sungguh-sungguh gatal atau hanya sebagai tanda bahwa appa sedang berbohong. Appa kalau berbohong ataupun gugup dia akan menggaruk tengkuknya. Itu sih kata eomma, maka sangat mudah menebak saat appa sedang berbual ataupun gugup.

Lalu appa mulai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil secarik kertas untuk diserahkan kepada security itu. Security itu mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Entah dia sedang membacanya atau hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu dikertas yang diberikan appa tersebut.

Appa kembali mengambil kertas itu setelah security itu memberikannya kembali kepada appa. Appa menaruhnya lagi didompet lalu membukukkan badan dan meninggalkan security itu lalu berjalan kembali kearah mobil.

Appa kembali memasuki mobil sambil mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya. Appa memang tak bisa hidup tanpa AC. Sebentar saja dia diluar sudah membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat.

Hey hey lihatlah security itu membukakn pintu gerbang yang semula terkunci.

Apa artinya ini?

Appa melajukan mobilnya lurus, masuk kedalam halaman sekolah. Saat melewati security appa membuka kaca mobil lalu tersenyum kearah security seraya berkata "kamsahamnida" lalu dia kembali melajukan mobilnya terus masuk kedalam.

Bodohnya aku. Aku diperbolehkan masuk kesekolah ini padahal aku telat bukan? Apakah appa kembali memakai jurus pamungkas itu?

Asal kalian tau appaku adalah donator terbesar disekolah SMPku dulu. Dan sepertinya dia juga sudha menjadi donator diSMA-ku ini. Appa hanya tinggal memberikan kartu tanda penduduknya. And see, tak ada orang yang tak mengenal Kim Yesung appaku ini.

Pantas saja aku diperbolehkan masuk. Aku benci hal ini sesungguhnya. Seakan semua hal bisa dibayar oleh status dan jabatan terlebih uang. Tapi appaku bukan type orang yang melakukan semuanya dengan mengandalkan tiga hal itu. Tentu saja hari ini dia melakukan itu karena dia melihat ekspresi sedihku. Ekspresi sedihku dan eomma adalah senjata terampuh untuk meluluhkan hati appa.

Appa memarkir mobilnya tepat disamping dimana siswa-siswi sedang berbaris dengan rapihnya. Sedangkan subae osis sedang berdiri didepan barisan rapi itu dengan menggunakan seragam resmi School Of Performing Art ini.

Appa menatapku lagi dengan senyuman andalannya "come on, let's start your first day as a student in high chool" appa melepaskan sitbeltku dan mengambilkan tasku yang berada dikursi belakang.

Appa menggandeng lengan kananku. Dan berjalan menuju arah para subae osis. Ah takkan kusia-sia kan waktu berjalan ini dengan hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh murid yang sedang berbaris rapi.

Seakan appa dan aku adalah pusat perhatian untuk mereka, mereka memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepadaku.

Aku banyak mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang entah itu suara yeoja atau namja yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan aku dan appaku.

"whooa dia murid dari SM junior high school"

"bukannya itu Kim Yesung, donator terbesar disekolah kini ini"

"tentu saja dia selalu menjadi donator nomor satu disemua sekolah dimana anaknya bersekolah"

"omo! Berarti itu Kim Luhan, neomu kyeopta"

Selalu seperti ini bukan. Aku dan dan keluargaku selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang. Seakan kami adalah orang terhebat sekorea selatan.

Omo! Lihatlah luhan semua murid disini memakai seragam putih SMP mereka masing-masing dan mereka terlihat sangat formal dan rapi. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya memakai celana panjang merah yang kontrak dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan tentus aja jauh dari kata formal.

Disaat semuanya memasukkan kemeja mereka kedalam clean mereka bahkan memakai blazer seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku memakai kemeja diluar celanaku, tak rapih dan juga tanpa blazer.

Oh great look ypu're stranger among the an all student here.

Appa menyadarkanku saat aku sudah dihadapan para sunbae osis "hey calm down chagiya" appa menyemangatiku.

Lalu appa mulai mendekati seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, dengan mata biru dan wajah percampuran antara asia dan eropa. Dengan rambut blondenya dan kacamata yang bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Ganteng sekali namja ini, ah luhan sadarlah! Ini ahri pertamamu kau malah sibuk memikirkan namja tampan ini.

"permisi apa kau ketua diantara yang lainnya?" Tanya appaku pada namja blonde itu. Membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada appaku.

"ah ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu maaf-?"jawab namja itu

"yesung, panggil saja aku yesung" sergah appaku lagi

"oh, tuan Kim Yesung. Anyeonghaseyo" namja itu membungkukan badannya 90 derajat kearah appaku.

"ne dank kau-" Tanya appaku

"wu yi fan, anda bisa memanggil saja kris saya adalah ketua osis disini, dan ada apa keperluan apa anda dengan saya tuan kim yesung?" Tanya namja itu sopan.

Namja itu ketua osis, dia sunbae-ku pastinya. Namanya jris. Oke kris I'll always remembering your name.

"ah sebelumnya mianhae, aku ingin mengantar anakku yang sepertinya telat hari ini" appaku sambil menunjuk diriku yang sedang berdiri tepat dismpingnya.

Namja itu memandangiku lalu "oh ne, gwenchana namanya murid baru mungkin saja lupa jadwal bel berdering" jawab kris seraya melayangkan pandangannya kearahku membuatku hanya dapat terpaku.

"ne mianhae kris-ssi, baiklah saya rasa pagi ini saya punya meeting dikantor jadi saya pemisi dan saya titipkan anak saya denganmu kris-ssi" appaku kembali berguman

"ah ne tuan" jawab kris seraya melihat appaku

Appaku lalu melepas pegangan tangannya padaku "be carefull and take care, I must go to the office, you know I have meeting with my client this morning. And be nice" pesan appaku sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dengan kris. Kris membungkukkan badannya kearah appaku yang berlalu. Aku hanya membalas ucapan appaku tadi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Bagaimana tidak belum sempat aku menjawab perkataan appaku tapi appaku sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkanku.

Appa memang punya rapat penting dengan client hari ini makanya dia sangat terburu-buru. Karena kunci keberhasilan seseorang adalah management of time. Appaku menerapkannya dalam hidupnya dan lihat hasilnya? Dia benar-benar berhasil kan.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri diantara murid-murid baru lainnya setelah kris mengizinkannya untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Sekarang aku sudah memiliki dua teman seperjuangan. Dia adalah jo youngmin dan jo kwangmin. Mereka twins. Keduanya adalah namja manis sama sepertiku. Mereka adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan JO corp. itu adalah relasi dari KIM corp milik appaku. Kalian tau bahwa aku dan jo twins ini sudah saling mengenal. Mereka sering datang kepesta-pesta bisnis dengan orang tua mereka dan tentu saja aku ikut appa dan eomma dan disanalah kami berkenalan. Kami memang tak akrab sebelumnya tapi betapa kagetnya aku setelah tau mereka juga masuk kesekolah yang sama denganku.

Meskipun mereka kembar. Namun, Sangat mudah mengenali mereka berdua. Kwangmin memiliki rambut hitam dengan arah poni kekanan. Sedangkan yeoungmin memiliki rambut coklat pirang dengan arah poni kekiri. Mereka adalah lulusan JYP junior high school. Itu juga adalah salahs atu dari tiga sekolah terbaik diSEOUL. Tak perlu waktu banyak untuk berkenalan dengan jo twins karena kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Beberapa kali juga aku datang ke acara JO corp open house dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jo twins juga sering kerumahku untuk menghadiri acara KIM corp open house.

Selain mereka bertia aku belum sempat berkenalan dengan siapa-siapa lagi dikelas ini. Jujur saja aku tak minat karena sedari tadi hanya ada orang-orang yang melihatku dari jabatan appaku dan banyak juga yang membicarakan aku dan jo twins.

Bisa kalian tebak apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Tentu saja, mengenai status jabatan juga uang.

Membuat aku dan jo twins menjadi malas untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan mereka semuanya. Aku hanya diam dan berfikir bagaimana cara mengubah pola piker mereka terhadap seorang Kim Luhan Jo Youngmin dan Jo Kwangmin. Lalu mengganggap kita sama seperti mereke.

Persetan dengan status orang tuaku dan juga orang tua jo twins.

Persetan dengan jabatan yang dimiliki orang tuaku dan juga orang tua jo twins.

Persetan pula dengan semua uang yang dimiliki orang tuaku juga orang tua jo twins.

Dapatkah mereka melihat kita bertiga sebagai murid biasa sama seperti mereka? Kurasa aku akan bisa mengubah itu. Percayalah semuanya akan berubah dengan waktu.

"semuanya boleh memasuki kelas kalian masing-masing" jelas sunbae osis yang entah siapa itu yang berbicara karena aku tak dapat melihatnya.

"kelas GOLD ikuti kris, lalu kelas Reguler A ikuti Minwoo, untuk kelas Reguler B ikuti Daehyun, dan untuk kelas regular C ikuti Zelo, untuk kelas regular D ikuti changmin" lanjut sunbae osis yang aku juga tak tau siapa itu. Tapi satu hal yang dapat kutangkap dari pembicaraan tadi adalah ketua jurusanku adalah kris sunbae. Kris namja blonde nan tampan itu. Huaa ini hari keberentunganmu luhan

.

.

Aku jalan beriringan dengan jo twins tentunya.

Biar aku jelaskan pembagian jurusan disekolahku.

Pertama adalah GOLD. Ini adalah kelas istimewa dimana semua pelajaran disini ganda. Maksudnya kau tetap belajar seperti biasa dengan bahasa korea namun semua pelajaran akan diulang dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Dapat kau bayangkan buku yang akan dibawa anak-anak dikelas ini? Tentu saja disini ada kebijakan loker jadi tak perlu membawa banyak buku. Tapi disini juga diperbolehkan menggunakan laptop ataupun tablet untuk mengikuti pelajaran jadi tak perlu repot-repot membawa buku tulis. Namun kelebihan dikelas ini adalah kau dapat lulus dan menyelesaikan semua pelajaranmu hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun tak seperti yang lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun untuk menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Tapi bayarannya sangat mahal karena dari itu hanya murid yang benar-benar jenius sampai mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan juag golongan seperti aku dan jo twins yang ya you know untuk dapat bisa memasuki kelas ini. Lagipula memasuki kelas ini juga harus melalui tes yang amat sangat rumit tak semudah yang kau bayangan tentunya. Dan beruntungnya aku dapat memasuki kelas ini. Seperti menjentikan jari saja.

Oke jurusan yang kedua adalah kelas bagian REGULER. Yaitu kelas biasa yang dibagi empat kelas. Yaitu regular A,B, C, dan D. mereka yang ada dikelas ini akan menyelesaikan sekolah mereka tiga tahun seperti sekolah lainnya. Mereka juga tak perlu melakukan pelajaran secara ganda. Mereka hanya melakukan pelajran secara normal. Hey jangan lupakan kalo School Of Performing Art adalah sekolah ternama dikorea. Pelajaran normalnya saja sudah sangat memusingkan apalagi digandakan?

Mengenai pembagian jam pelajaran disini tentu saja berbeda juga. Jurusan GOLD akan mendapatkan bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran mereka tepat pukul Sembilan malam sedangkan untuk kelas regular akan mendapatkan bel tanda berakhirnya pelajarn mereka tepat pukul lima sore itupun kalau taka da pelatihan. Jika ada pelatihan kelas GOLD baru dapat pulang pukul sebelas malam sedangkan kelas regular baru dapat pulang pukul delapan malam.

Apakah kau berfikir ini terlalu berat dengan jam sekolah yang mereka dapatkan?

Tentu saja tidak.

Karena memang dulu diSMP pun jam sekolahnya sama saja. Tapi tentu berbeda untuk tiga sekolah favorit yaitu (JYP, SM, SOPA junior high school). Jam sekolah mereka sama seperti kelas GOLD diSchool Of Performing Art high school ini.

END

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini.

Mianhae ya aku lama banget updatenya.

Oke sekarang saatnya bales review para reader tercinta :

**baconeggyeol**** :** hehehhe mianhae  
ne ini udah mau lanjut hihhi  
keep reading ne :D  
and gomawoyo for review :D  
review terus yaaa

**dian deer**** : **tapi kan kehidupan ga enak chingu kalo ga ada masalahnya  
jadi aku bikin ada sedih-sedihnya  
but happy in the end kok  
gomawoyo for review :D

**ajib4ff : **hahahahaha iya keasikan nulis jadi lupa kalo disini luhan marganya kim hahahha

mianhaeyo but thanks udh ngingetin :D

thanks for review ya chingu :D

keep reading and keep review ne

.

Mian for typo typo diff ini.

Mian juga kalo ada kesalahan atau kesamaan nama atau peran.

KrisHan shipper angkat suaranya yuuuk

Sebentar lagi acara lover dovernya luhan dimulaii

Eum but don't be sad buat HunHan shipper, karena ff ini intinya HunHan kok jadi tetep HunHannya pasti mendominasi.

Ok author kebanyakan ngomong

Dan terima kasih atas review kalian, dan untuk kalian yang ga ngereview makasih udah mau baca ff abalku.

See you in next chap guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Innocent Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : **

**Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Pair : KrisHan, 2min, Dongmin**

**Other cast :**

**Jo Young Min**

**Jo Kwang Min**

**Kim Dong Hyun**

**No Minwoo**

**Summary : seorang luhan yang polos jenius cantik popular bahkan sempurna menjadi hancur**

**dalam sekejab dan luhan hidup dalam jalan yang hitam.**

**A/N : kisah ini murni dari otak author sekaligus pengalaman pribadi author, kisah ini nyata tapi bukan kisah author tapi kisah orang lain yang bener-bener sama kaya gini tapi disesuai dengan kehidupan dikorea sana aja. No bash ok. Aku justru salut sama orang yang ada dikisah ini (as luhan). Fighting girl, I believe you are born to be strong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING **

Ini adalah hari ketujuh aku bersekolah diSOPA dan berstatuskan murid senior high school. Banyak yang sudah aku lewati mulai perkenalan diri dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Dan juga aku yang tak lepas dari si kembar Jo. Aku kwangmin dan youngmin selalu bertiga padahal aku baru dekat dengan mereka seminggu tapi rasanya seperti kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain lama sekali.

Saat aku cerita kepada appa dan eomma tentang jo twins appa dan eomma juga langsung mengenali mereka. Eomma dan appaku cukup lama berelasi dengan keluarga jo twins.

Kalian tau semenjak aku sekolah disini semuanya selalu mengelu-elukan diriku. Sungguh kau tak suka saat-saat seperti ini. Dan ternyata jo twins pun tak menyukainya. Aku benci sekali saat semuanya berkata seolah-oleh akulah orang terhebat seantero jagad raya. Padahal aku hanya seorang Kim Luhan, bukalah mata kalian guys aku sama dengan kalian. Sama-sama manusia, sama-sama belajar disekolah yang sama dan dikelas yang sama.

Saat ini aku hanya dekat dengan jo twins. Seperti biasa hari ini aku diajak kekantin lagi ya walaupun aku tak pernah membeli makanan disana. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Karena akuselalu dibawakan bekal makan siang oleh eomma. Appa takkan mengizinkanku untuk makan sembarangan diluar. Appa saja membawa bekal makan siang. Kata appaku makanan buatan eomma lebih lezat dan bersih dan hanya makanan eomma saja yang cocok dilidah appa. Lagipuka appa juga bilang hanya makanan eomma yang bisa membuatnya kenyang.

Asal kau tau saja aku sudah membawa bekal seperti ini dari semenjak aku dielementary school dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku juga masih membawa bekal padahal aku sudah murid SMA sekarang. Aneh bukan?

Tapi bagiku tentu saja tidak. Hey hey jangan salah, yang seperti ini bukan hanya diriku seorang saja. Lihatlah youngmin dan kwangmin mereka berdua juga selalu membawa bekal makan siang. Mereka bilang mereka sudha terbiasa dengan masakan rumah ketimbang kantin atau café-café lainnya. Mereka bilang sih mereka sudah membawa bekal sejak mereka dielementary school. Yeiii sama seperti diriku bukan?

Tapi bukan berarti aku dan kedua sahabatku ini tak pernah membeli makanan ataupun minuman dikantin. Aku biasanya membeli jus dikantin. Jus kesukaanku adalah avocado juice sedangkan kwang biasanya memesan orange juice dan young apple juice. Entah kenapa kita selalu melakukan rutintas ini setiap hari.

Kekantin membawa bekal.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegla arah dikantin. Lihatlah kantin ini benar-benar penuh. Ah dimana lagi aku harus duduk. Apa aku masih dapat tempat duduk untuk makan siang dengan kwangmin kali ini.

Ah checked, ada diujung sana. Aku langsung menarik kwangmin dan sedikit berlari takut-takut tempat kosong itu terburu ditempati orang lain. Kwangmin hanya mengiku saja pergerakanku. Dia sempat kaget saat aku menariknya.

Ah seperti biasa aku sudah terlebih dahulu memesan minuman tadi untukku dan kwangmin. "kwang dimana young? Rasanya aku tak menyadari kalau ternyata kita hanya berdua"tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku. Aku baru sadar bahwa namja manis itu taka da disekitar bahkan tak ikut makan siang aku dan kwangmin. Pabo luhan, teman sendiri tak tahu keberadaannya.

"lihatlah kemeja nomor 6 didepan sana" seru kwangmin sambil menunjuk bangku dekat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman belakang itu. Aku mengedarkan pandangku. Disana duduk dua orang namja.

Yang satu tinggi dengan rambut coklat hazel dan yang satunya memiliki rambut coklat pirang. Kedua duduk membelakangi arah pandangku. Keduanya duduk menghadap kearah halaman belakang. Sepertinya aku mengenal seseorang berambut coklat pirang itu. Pandanganku seperti tak asing lagi melihatnya. Kwangmin diam tak perduli. Dia malah tetap melanjutkan makannya sedangkan aku masih menerka-nerka siapa namja itu.

Ah iya aku tahu "kwang apakah namja yang pirang itu –" aku sengaja menggantungkan omonganku lalu kembali meneliti namja manis itu.

Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahku kwangmin "yap, dia uri youngmin" crap! Benar bukan dugaanku kalau namja manis itu youngmin. Aku mengenali sekali rambut pirang itu milik siapa dan cara dia duduk. Walau hanya melihat punggungnya saja tapi aku mengenalnya.

Tapi tunggu, kalau namja yang manis itu adalah youngmin. Lalu what about tha man beside youngmin?

Setauku ditempat ini tak ada lagi lulusan JYP junior high school selain kembarannya kwangmin. Jadi tidak mungkin namja yang disebelahnya adalah teman SMP youngmin. Lalu youngmin juga jarang berpisah dari aku dan kwangmin jadi siapa namja itu?

Bahkan aku tak mengenalinya. Sepertinya dia bukan anak sekelas denganku dan kwangmin serta youngmin. Kalau dia bukan bukan anak sekelas dengan kita? Tapi dia memakai seragam yang sama persis dengan yang aku kenakan. Itu berarti dia salah satu murid sekolah ini juga bukan? Lalu mengingat kita yang murid baru jadi tak mungkin dia hobae kita?

Kemungkinan besar dia adalah …

"WHAT" teriakku keras tanpa kusadari semua mata sudah tertuju padaku dengan memasang wajah aneh. Aku yang menyadarinya langsung menutup mulutku dan menundukan kepalaku berkali-kali pada setiap orang yang melemparkan pandangnnya kearahku. Namun posisiku tetap teduduk.

Kulihat ekspresi wajah kwangmin yang hanya diam tak perduli. Hanya mendongakan kepalanya sedikit kearahku lalu menggeleng pelan.

Kesal sekali melihat keadaan itu aku memukul bahu kwangmin keras "jadi young?"

Seakan kwangmin tau arah pembicaraanku dia hanya menaikkan bahunya kearahku. Lalu menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimulutnya dan setelahnya kembali menghadap kearahku "aku belum tau mereka sudah resmi atau baru pendekatan, tak perlu sekaget itu" sergah kwangmin sambil menyeruput juicenya.

Aku hanya terbengong mendengarnya bagaimana bisa aku tak tau hal ini bahkan youngmin juga tak bicara apapun. Kwangmin juga tak bicara apapun kepadaku. Sekarang dia seenak jidatnya mengatakan aku tak perlu kaget dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana aku tak kaget.

Dia mencuri startku. See? Sekarang kalian benar-benar percaya bukan kalau aku dan kedua sahabatku memang selalu dielu-elukan seluruh murid disekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Baru seminggu kita bersekolah disini namun seorang subae sudah mendekati youngmin. Aku rasa sunbae itu adalah murid tingkat akhir terlihat dari strip tiga berwarna silver dibahu kanannya. Menyatakan bahwa dia adalah anak kelas regular tingkat akhir. Dan dia sepertinya anak osis. Lihatlah lambing keanggotaan osis terjahit rapi dilengah sebelah kirinya.

Hebat sekali youngmin sudah didekati sunbae tingkat akhir hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu saja.

"hey berhenti memperhatikan mereka karena youngmin adalah type orang yang merasa apabila sedang diperhatikan" sergah kwangmin sambil menyodorkan juiceku kedepan mukaku. Tentu saja aku mengambilnya lalu meneguknya tak sabar.

"seunbae dari kelas regular tingkat akhir dan anak osis, oh my" gumamku sweetdrop. Taukah kau aku sedikit iri.

Aku menyukai seorang namja juga disini. kuedarkan lagi pandanganku dan CRAP!

Itu dia namja yang kusukai. Namja tinggi blonde. Ternyata dia adalah sunbaeku. Dia kelas GOLD tingkat akhir. Lihatlah tanda strip dua emas yang ada dilengan kanan. Itu menadakan dia itu murid kelas GOLD. Dan dikelas itu hanya ada dua tingkatan. Dan dia ketua osis lihat lambangnya jelas tertera rapi dilengan kirinya itu.

Yap dia adalah namja yang pernah mengobrol dengan appaku waktu hari pertama aku telat datang kesekolah diahri pertamaku bersekolah.

Ah iya ngomong-ngomong tentang youngmin. Sepertinya aku belum tau nama namja yang dekat dengannya itu. Ah apakah kwangmin tau? Entahlah dia saja seperti tak kaget kalau youngmin didekati sunbae itu.

"kwang namja itu siapa?" Tanya kepada kwangmin sambil memakan bekal makan siangku.

Sesuap, tak juga ada jawaban

Dua suap, tetap hening

Tiga suap, tetap tidak ada suara. Kwangmin malah membereskan bekal makan siangnya. Karena tadi aku ada acara memandangi subae itu dan young makanya aku jadi lebih lama makannya dan tentu saja kwangmin sudah mendahului. Dia menyesap juicenya lagi

"dia itu minwoo, no minwoo. Tentu kau sudah tau dia anak regular dan anggota osis. Terlihat jelah bukan?"kwangmin menaruh kedua tangannya didagunya membuat kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

Aku hanya ber "oh" riasambil terus menghabiskan bekal makan siangku. Oke kita lupakan tentang couple baru itu. Aku dengar-dengar osis ingin mengadakan pengangkatan anggota baru. Dan ini dikhususkan untuk murid-murid baru. Dan aku? Yap aku salah satu diantara murid-murid itu namun jujur saja aku tidak berminat untuk masuk osis. Tapi aku tak tau mengenai kwangmin ataupun youngmin.

Kwangmin masih tak bergeming dia tetap diam seribu bahasa dan memerhatikanku menghabiskan bekal makan siangku.

Akhirnya habislah bekal makan siangku ini. Aku beralih mengambil juiceku dan segera menghabiskannya dalam sekejab.

Semilir-semilir kudengar semua orang dikantin sedang membicarakan tentang rencana osis itu. Semua murid ingin sekali menjadi salah satu anggota osis.

"huaa aku akan mendaftar menjadi anggota osis" yeoja 1

"senangnya kalau aku bis jadi anggota" yeoja 2

"satu tahun dipakai melakukan kegiatan bersama kris sunbae minwoo sunbae dan dong hyun sunbae" yeoja 3

See.. semua yeoja membicarakan tentang osis itu. Kris sunbae, Minwoo sunbae, Donghyun sunbae mereka adalah termasuk namja popular disekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak kata kwangmin minwoo namja tinggi yang memiliki rambut coklat hazel adalah anak dari pemilik NO corp, itu adalah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dikorea dan dia adalah salahs atu donator terbesar disekolah ini sama seperti kelaurgaku dan keluarga jo twins, dan sekarang sepertinya semua yeoja harus bersedih karena sekarang minwoo telah memberikan hatinya kepada youngmin. Yang kedua adalah dong hyun namja berperawakan tinggi namun tak kurus memiliki rambut hitam keunguan dia adalah anak ketua yayasan SOPA, tentu saja kekayaannya jangan ditanya tapi untuk masalah hatinya? Aku tak tahu yang kau tau kwangmin menyukai dirinya namun aku tau sudah sedekat apa mereka. Dan yang terakhir adalah kris sunbae, namja berperawakan tinggi melebihi tinggi rata-rata orang korea, memiliki maryta biru seperti milik orang-orang eropa, mempunya rambut blonde, aku tidak tau kekayaan dirinya tapi kata youngmin dia adalah namja terjenius diSOPA, dia masuk kedalam lima orang emas. Yaitu lima orang yang akan selalu mewakili SOPA dalam segala perlombaan yang bersangkutan dengan IQ, lalu dia seharusnya akan terlihat cupu bukan?

Tapi tidak, dia juga jago sekali dalam bidang olahraga terutama basket, katanya dia adalah ketua basket. Dan yang lebih membuat dia terkenal, dia juga ketua osis disekolah ini. Dia juga tampan tak aneh jika semua orang memujanya bahkan termasuk aku.

"kwang apa kau tertarik mengenai rencana osis tentang anggota baru itu?" aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku dimeja dan mengerahkan kepalaku untuk menindih tanganku. Membuat tanganku sebagai tumpuan kepalaku.

Kwangmin diam namun aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena aku mengarahkan pandangku kebawah meja transparan. Melihat sepati yang aku dan kwangmin kenakan.

"oh hai oppa" suara kwangmin?  
oppa?

Hey sejak kapan dia memanggilku oppa. Dia biasa memangilku lulu atau lu atau xiao lu. Kudongakan kepalaku untuk melihat.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ada namja dengan rambut hitam keunguan memeluk kwangmin dari belakang dan kwangmin mengelus pipinya. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? Hey dan lihat dibelakang namja itu ada namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde.

Kalian bisa tebak mereka siapa?

Yap dia adalah donghyun sunbae dan omo! Itu kris sunbae.

Kwangmin langsung berdiri "aku ikut lu, youngmin juga ikut, kau juga pasti akan ikut kan?" kwangmin lalu bergelayut manja pada donghyun sunbae. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih dan hey kenapa mereka tak bercerita padaku?

Jo youngmin, Jo kwangmin banyak yang harus kalian jelaskan padaku.

Lalu pasangn itu berlalu menjadi meninggalkan aku dan kris sunbae dimeja kantin. Sekitar sepuluh meter donghyun oppa berbalik "kris kau berhutang mentraktirku makan siang untuk moment itu" teriak donghyun oppa sangat keras. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan lihat minwoo sunbae dan youngmin ikut mengarakan pandangannya kepadaku dan kris sunbae.

Youngmin tersenyum gaje kearahku sedangkan minwoo oppa "kris kau juga berhutang makan siang padaku untuk kedekatan itu" teriak minwoo sunbae sedangkan youngmin hanya memberikan winknya kepadaku.

Lalu kris menggerakkan tangannya seakan menyetujui kata-kata mereka "ne ne arraseo, pergilah kalian, nikamati waktu kalian masing-masing jangan mengganggu waktuku" teriak kris

Aku kembali bingung?

Seperti ada yang disembunyikan bukan dari diriku?

Mengapa sepertinya momen ini sangatlah istimewa untuk kris sunbae, donghyun sunbae dan minwoo sunbae. Dan mengapa sepertinya youngmin dan kwangmin juga sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Aku yang terlalu tak perduli atau memang ini semua sudah dirancang tanpa sepengetahuanku?

Aku tak perduli. It's like dream come true. Oke ini memang agak sedikit berlebihan tapi asal kalian tau saja aku selalu memimpikan dapat merasakan momen seperti saat ini. Berdua dengan kris sunbae. Aku fikir itu hanya terjaid dialam mimpiku. Ah astaga apa jangan-jangan ini hanya mimpi?

Jika aku bermimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku. Bahkan aku rela menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk hidup didalam mimpi indah ini. Kutampar sedikit pipiku. "aww appo" rintihku

"waeyo? Odie appo?" Tanya kris sambil menghampiriku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

Deg! Berhentilah berderu begitu cepat wahai jantung. Aigo bahkan hanya mendengar suarnya saja detak jantungku sudah tak karuan seperti ini bagaiman kalau lebih?

Apa mungkin bisa lebih?

Aku bahkan masih meragukan ini kenyataan.

Berhenti berfikir terlalu jauh Kim Luhan. Siapa tau saja semua fikiranmu itu hanya akan menjadi khayalanmu saja.

"ah aku Wu Yi Fan, panggil aku kris" kris sunbae mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Tentu saja langsung aku balas uluran tangannya.

"oh anyeong, joneun Kim Luhan imnida, bagapseumnida" jawabku dengan wajah yang kuyakin semerah tomat. Pasti aku memalukan sekali saat ini.

"kita teman oke" sergah kris lagi sambil melepaskan jabatan tanganku dengannya.

"ya kita temen sunbae" jawabku dengan gugup.

"aku sangat berharap kau mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan osis, aku berharap juga kau akan lebih sering belajar karena kau masuk dalam anggota 5 gold people" aku mebelalakan mataku kearah kris sunbae.

5 gold people?

Anggota lime orang emas?

Itu organisasi orang-orang jenius bukan.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Aku? Termasuk salam anggota lima orang emas? Dan kau tau bonusnya. Aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengan kris sunbae karena dia juga anggota lima orang emas bukan.

Dan aku juga diajak ikut kedalam organisasi osis. Tak dapat kubayangan setahun ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku ada didua organisasi dan kedua bersama-sama kris unbae.

"kau tidak sendiri, kwangmin dan youngmin juga ikut dalam keanggotaan osis, namun aku tak berjanji mereka akan menemanimu. Karena ada donghyun dan juga minwoo yang akan mengintrupsi waktu kebersamaan kalian" kris lalu melambai keapada penjaga stand juice dikantin

"kau mau minum apa?" Tanya kris sunbae saat penjaga stand menghampiri meja kita berdua. Aku hanya diam lalu kris sunbae berkata lagi "mango juice one and one again avocado juice, isn't right luhan?" lalu penjaga stand pergi

Aku hanya mengangguk saja tak mengerti. Mengapa dia tau minuman kesukaanku? Dan mengapa seakan dia sudah mengenalku lama sekali. Kau tau aku senang sekali tentu lah.

Minuman kami datang lalu aku meminumnya. Aku sangat butuh sepertinya untuk menetralkan semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Kami berdua larut dalam keheningan dan menikmati minuman masing-masing. Aku masih terlalu speechless dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dan aku masih tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Guru-guru ada rapat hari ini dan ini mendadak. Akhirnya seluruh murid dipulangkan.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku "kris sunbae aku ingin kembali kekelas mengambil barang-barangku, kamsahamnida for the avocado juice" aku lalu melambaikan tanganku kearahnya tapi sedetik kemudian kris sunbae menarik tanganku membuat aku berdiri sangat dekat dengannya

Lalu dia mengelus pipiku sayang. Apa? Mengelus pipiku?

Apakah aku benar-benar bermimpi?

Kris lalu tersenyum manis sekali make me feel so melty "I know feel so fast but just want you to know I have already feel this from the first time when we have been meet. I look for you everyday, tell my friend to help me getting closer with you, and I know it'll make you so shock hear this, but you know I just can't keep it by myself againt. I just wanna say saranghae Kim Luhan, would you be my namjachingu?" sergah kris panjang lebar lalu menggenggam tanganku erat.

Mimpikah aku?

"do I in a dream?" tanyaku

"no you're" jawab kris sambil trus menggenggam tanganku.

"ah I know"

"you know what?"

"no I don't" jawab kris sambil menarik helai rambutku kebalik telingaku

"of course I say yes. I love so much since the first time I meet you" aku lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah pasti semerah tomat sekarang.

Lalu kris menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan mencium suraiku berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata "tell to your chen that today you'll go home with me" aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya lalu segera melesat kekelas untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan kembali keloker untuk menaruh beberapa barang dan lalu pulang.

**END**

**HUAA akhirnya utang-ku ngelanjutinnya chapternya terselesaikan.**

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama reader karena lama updatenya.**

**Awalnya aku mau ngelanjutinya chapter ini pas musim ujian nasional selesai nah ternyata setelah ujian nasional tingkat sekolah dasar selesai aku malah disibukin untuk persiapan tour dari sekolah karena itu aku ga jadi update nah minggu berikutnya aku tour jadi otomatis ga bisa update lagi trus trus abis tour akunya jatuh sakit jadinya ga jadi (lagi) buat update.**

**Dan sekarang dengan tanpa dosanya aku ngelanjutin dan nogol begitu aja bikin para reader mau nimpukin aku.**

**Trus sekarang malah comment dan banyak omong kaya sekarang bikin reader makin mau ngebunuh author sesat yang satu ini.**

**Okedeh daripada banyak omong lagi mendingan aku udahin aja deh ya.**

**Mending kita bales review dari reader :D**

dian deer : huaaa jangan diciuim jo twinsnya, mereka kan milikku *bawa kabur jo twins* #dapet death glare gratis dari HunHan.

Oke abaikan.

Terima kasih sudah review

Review lagi ne :D

.

ajib4ff : jadi bingung juga mau bales apa, tapi hey kita ketemu lagi dichap tiga ini :D

terima kasih sudah review

review lagi ne :D

.

ByunniePark : huaaa ini udah dilanjuut.

Tapi mianhae lama updatenya jeongmal mianhaeyo.

Aku juga jadi penasaran nih sama para readers yang pad abaca hihi.

Terima kasih sudah review.

Review lagi ne :D

.

Riyoung Kim : ini sudah dilanjut ya chingu.

Terima kasih sudah review.

Review lagi ne :D

.

**Oke para reader tercinta mau yang nyata ataupun tidak.**

**Mau yang Nampak ataupun tidak Nampak.**

**Dan mau yang meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak meninggal jejak.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca ff abalku.**

**Aku mohon reviewnya ne :D**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya readers.**


End file.
